nihaokailanfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Fluffy's Big Move/Transcript
Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures Season 1, Episode 4 Mr. Fluffy's Big Move epsiode begins with Mr. Fluffy baking a cake for a celebration held at Kai-Lan's castle. Mr. Fluffy: Now that is one good cake. door knocks and Mr. Fluffy goes to see who it is. Mr. Fluffy: Who is it? Kai-Lan: It's Kai-Lan, here to see how the cake is going. Mr. Fluffy: Oh, Kai-Lan, the cake is going good. It'll be ready just in time for the celebration. It's not everyday you get to celebrate the first day of Spring. Kai-Lan: Well, you know how stuff is in Spring. The flowers bloom, trees start growing new leaves. And best of all, bears are coming back from hibernation. Mr. Fluffy: Anything for my best friend. Kai-Lan: laughs Alright then, I'll be back later to pick it up. walks out of the bakery. Mr. Fluffy: Mr. Fluffy, you are one good baker. There's nothing that you can do. Mei walks in with a very special surprise for Mr. Fluffy. Mei Mei: Mr. Fluffy, I got a big surprise for your cake. Mr. Fluffy: Wow, what is it. Mei Mei: It's a topping for the cake you're making for Kai-Lan's "Welcome Spring" celebration. Wanna know what it is? Mr. Fluffy: Yes, I do. Mei Mei: It's a flower made from leftover cake mix and frosting. Mr. Fluffy: Wow, it's amazing. Thanks, Mei Mei. Mei Mei: It's my pleasure. Anything for the best baker in the whole world. timer on the stove dings and indicates that the cake is finished. Mr. Fluffy procedes to head over and pick it up. Mr. Fluffy: Ta-da. Mei Mei: Wow, that's an amazing cake you made. Hey, put the flower on top and it'll be finished. Mei puts the flower on the very top of the cake. Mei Mei: There. Mr. Fluffy: Isn't it the most awesome cake you've ever seen? Mei Mei: It sure is. I can't to taste it at the celebration. Mr. Fluffy: Speaking of which, I better get this thing to the celebration. People are going to see what amazing cake I've made. They'll explode when they taste it too. Hey, Mei Mei, could you get the door for me? Mei walks over to the door and opens it, making room for Mr. Fluffy. Mr. Fluffy: See you at the "Welcome Spring" celebration. is on his bike when he sees Mr. Fluffy walking by with the cake. Rintoo: Hey, Mr. Fluffy. sees the cake Wow, what an awesome cake. Mr. Fluffy: Thanks, Rintoo. It's for the "Welcome Spring" celebration. Rintoo: Oh, I've been waiting for this day for a long time. You know what's my favorite part about Spring? Mr. Fluffy: What's that? Rintoo: I get to fly my kite and play with my friends. Mr. Fluffy: That's my favorite thing too. Well, I'll see you at the celebration. Rintoo: Hey, if you need any help with that cake, I'll be happy to take it off your hands. Mr. Fluffy: Well, that's really nice of you, Rintoo. Here, I need to take a break because I've been carrying that cake for 5 miles. Rintoo: Wow, that's a long way for such a little mouse. Mr. Fluffy: laughs Okay, see you there. walks away with the cake. Mr. Fluffy proceeds to the park, where he decides to fly a kite. There he sees Hoho and Tolee. Tolee and Hoho: Hey, Mr. Fluffy. Mr. Fluffy: Oh, hey guys. You want to fly a kite with me? Hoho: Sure. Tolee: We were on our way to Kai-Lan's "Welcome Spring" celebration when we decided to come to the park and play a few games. Hoho: We were just about to play a game of Tag. Wanna play with us? Mr. Fluffy: I sure do. three plays a few rounds of Tag before heading to the celebration. Since Hoho is the youngest, he's it first. Tolee: Okay, Hoho, you're the youngest, so you're it first. Hoho: Okay. Mr. Fluffy: Try to get us. chases Tolee and Mr. Fluffy around the park, trying to catch them. He catches up to Tolee and tags him. Now he has to tag Hoho and Mr. Fluffy. Tolee: Tag, you're it, Mr. Fluffy. Mr. Fluffy: You just watch. I'm going to catch you two easily. Hoho: Let's see you try. three then commence to run around the park. Mr. Fluffy tries really hard to catch Tolee and Hoho. Tolee: Mr. Fluffy can't catch because he's so little. Mr. Fluffy: Think again. Fluffy manages to tag Tolee and Hoho. Mr. Fluffy: Ha, got you. What do you say to that? Hoho: pants I got to say, you may be little but you sure can run fast. Mr. Fluffy: Well, you know when to say something, Hoho. watch suddenly buzzes. The time reads 3:45 Tolee: Hoho, we got to get going. The party starts in 15 minutes. Hoho: You're right. Bye, Mr. Fluffy. See you at the party. Mr. Fluffy: Oh, that reminds me. I better get going if I'm going to get to that party. Fluffy leaves the park and starts heading for the party. But all of a sudden, Mei Mei appears rinding her bike. Mei Mei: Mr. Fluffy, weren't you on your way to the "Welcome Spring" celebration? Mr. Fluffy: I am, but I had to stop at the park for some air. Then I ran into Tolee and Hoho and played a few games of Tag. Mei Mei: Oh, you want a ride. Mr. Fluffy: Sure. Fluffy hops on to Mei Mei's basket and puts on a helmet. Mei Mei: Hang on. Mei commences to ride off. Mei Mei: I'm sure excited about the celebration. Are you? Mr. Fluffy: I am. I can't wait to taste some of that cake. This year I made it even better. Mei Mei: How better did you make it? Mr. Fluffy: I put in a different kind of sugar. Mei Mei: I wonder what kind of sugar it is. Mr. Fluffy: laughs You'll find out once we're at the party. Now go faster, the party starts in 10 minutes. Mei pedales her bike as fast as she could, getting them to the party with 8 minutes to spare. Mr. Fluffy: We made it. Nice pedaling, Mei Mei. Mei Mei: Xie xie. two enters Kai-Lan's castle to see all the decorations that were hung on the walls. Mei Mei: Wow, you have some very good decorating skills. Kai-Lan: laughs Xie xie. It's pretty much a hobby. takes Mr. Fluffy and Mei Mei to the backyard where the party is being held. Mr. Fluffy: Wow, look at this place. It's filled with paper flowers and spring colors. Kai-Lan: Like you said, Mr. Fluffy. It's not everyday that you get to celebrate the first day of Spring. Mr. Fluffy: Well, you know, I am a baker of my words. Now, where's the cake. Kai-Lan: It's right over there. Hey guys, help yourself to some of Mr. Fluffy's "Welcome Spring" cake. crowds around to grab a slice. Mei Mei: Say, Mr. Fluffy, what kind of sugar did you put in this? Mr. Fluffy: I'm glad you asked. It's brown sugar. Rintoo: Wow, this cake is awesome! In fact, I have to say it's the best cake I've ever eaten. Mr. Fluffy: Thanks Rintoo. I do make a good cake. Everyone, I have something to say. I know I may be a baker, but there's something else I like to do, and that's welcoming Spring. So let's get this party started. gang cheers and starts dancing. Mr. Fluffy: Kai-Lan, you've made the first day of Spring the best first day of Spring ever. Kai-Lan: Xie xie, Mr. Fluffy. music continues playing and everyone is still dancing. End of episode. Copyright © 2012 Sony Pictures Television, Inc. and Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation All Rights Reserved Category:Transcripts Category:Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures/Season One Transcripts